1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to modular I/O electrical control assemblies comprised of a processor block and a I/O module and more particularly to systems for color coding I/O blocks to allow a proper assembly of the I/O processor block and I/O module and proper cabinet connecting of same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In most systems requiring the assembly of individual parts into a system or element of that system a schematic along with an instructional booklet is used. Such a procedure becomes especially burdensom when you begin assembly of electronic control systems such as block I/O cabinetry. These systems first require the assembly of processor blocks and I/O modules into an I/O assembly according to appropriately coordinated identical module functions and a further co-ordination of these modules having the same function for identical type of signal input. As an example, identical digital input-output processor blocks for temperature signals could be mismatched with digital input-output I/O modules for line voltage or pressure signals. The result would be at the least an inoperative system.
Similar problems occur in field wiring the processor blocks of I/O modules which can have up to 24 channels which require specific input or output signals co-ordinated to the I/O block which must be not only identified as inputs or outputs but must also be the right type of inputs or outputs as was explained above.
Thus a foolproof assembly system for I/O block assemblies was needed which would identify each processor block and I/O module by its appropriate function as well as the type of input requiring the noted function to be performed thereon.